nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope at the End of the World
thehopearkt.jpg|Arkt thehopethedoortocouncil.jpg|The door to the God's Council thehopegodscouncilhall.jpg|The God's Council thehopegarden.jpg|The Creator's Garden thehopethelibrary.jpg|The Great Library Hall thehopelibrarypassage.jpg|The stairs to Portal Chamber thehopeportalchamber.jpg|The Portal Chamber theenddoor.jpg|Boarded up Door theendbook.jpg|Narathzul's Chamber, the Book of Predestination theendwaydowntheplanks.jpg|The way down theendcrackedwall.jpg|The Cracked Wall theendbats.jpg|Mobbers defeated! aimingatthelever.jpg|Aiming at the Lever theshaftandthehelmet.jpg|Deep Sea Helmet and the Shaft fallenshadowgod.jpg|A Fallen Shadow God Incarnation of Eliath2.jpg|Eliath withing the Soul Flayer.jpg|Inside the Soul Flayer Magicfountain.jpg|Magic Fountain flaskibthewater.jpg|the Flask in Water Hopeattheendsouldoor.jpg|The Door to Vult of Soul Excoration eliathsoulfragments.jpg|Eliath's Soul Fragments hopeattheendthrowthebook.jpg|Destroying the Book of Predesitnation Back to Nehrim Wiki Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description The Hand of Fate The Cycle of Creation and Destruction As soon as you have dealt with Tyr, Arkt will appear and elaborate on the cyclic pattern of the world and its eternal struggle for balance. The Light-Born caused an imbalance to the world, that is why a Shadow God had to rise to remove them. However, Arkt points out one problem: Everything created, in turn deserves to be annihilated. Now that you have annihilated the Light-Born, there has been another shift in the balance but this time it is you, the Shadow God, who creates the imbalance. Consequently, you are to be eliminated, so that everything is back in balance, to its original position. Thus enabling the continuous cycle of creation and destruction to start anew. Then history will repeat itself. This restoration of balance is performed by the one who holds absolute power over the world as well as the gods, Fate. Fate is the one who will come and demand your life. The Envoy of Fate Arkt warns you that soon a messenger from Fate, an envoy of Fate will appear and ask you to kill yourself. If you refuse to meet their demands, the envoy will launch an attack on you. By talking from his own experience, Arkt admits that the envoy is mightier than any other thing the world has created, yet it is not invincible as he, Arkt, received help from another Shadow God and together they were able to oppose them. Arkt has already beaten his destiny, and he will gladly help you in your fight. An Unexpected Stowaway At the end of his monologue, Arkt mentions that somebody managed to smuggle themselves aboard The Star Ship. He does not seem to approve of the idea, however he keeps the person in a safe place. The Predestination The Truth behind the Predestination Having been drawn into the Soul Flayer, Narathzul Arantheal has gained all the experience and knowledge of the succeeding Shadow Gods. Now he finally realizes the truth behind the Predestination, which is, that it is a lie. The book of Predestination was created never to be fulfilled. Previously, Narathzul believed that fulfilling the Predestination would end the unjust rule of the Light-Born. It became apparent that it merely continues the endless struggle between gods and mortals and most often it is the gods who win. Very rarely, somebody does manage to become a Shadow God, like you or Arkt. But Arkt already told you what happens next. Fate sends an envoy which kills the Shadow God and the cycle repeats itself. However, if Arkt joins you in the fight, together you might actually succeed in killing Fate's envoy. Yet it would grant you only a temporary reprieve as Fate's envoy would be dead for the time being, but Destiny and its Predestination would remain. Both of you might live for another thousand of years, but eventually a new envoy would come for you and claim your life. Shake off the Shackles of Fate In order not to be defeated by one of the ever-reappearing envoys of Fate, you need to fight the cause, not merely the symptoms. You need to destroy the Predestination itself. By destroying the book you will destroy the predestination of every Shadow God's death, including yours and Arkt's. As a result, you could live free of Fate's predestination but, by doing so, you will also forfeit all your Shadow God powers. Consequently, the world would be free from the bondage of Fate. Quest Goals *Retrieve the Book of Predestination from Narathzul Arantheal's private chamber. *Destroy the Book of Predestination. Walkthrough Destinatin: Erothin *Narahtzul's Comeback There is quite a gap between finishing the previous quest and triggering the new one. The part here applies to the period when the conversation with Arkt comes to an end. Once Arkt is gone, you will hear voice of your former companion, Narathzul Arantheal. While explaining the true nature of the Predestination he issues you some instructions. When you have gone done the bridge (from Tyr's tower) turn left and follow the main road (northwards). The gate on the main road will be open thanks to Narathzul's powers. When the road ends, turn right and you should notice a Wooden Door to The God's Council Hall. Enter the chamber and examine it for some interesting documents. At the other end of the chamber enter the door to Inodan, The Creator's Garden. The garden will be guarded by Divine Paladins. When you have successfully defeated the paladins, enter the door to Inodan, The Great Library Hall. Here, your quest log will finally update and the quest will be triggered. Narathzul will inform you that you need to retrieve the Book of Predestination from his private chamber in Erothin, Palace. *Find the Portal to Erothin Narathzul suggests that somewhere here should be a portal which you can use to fast travel to Erothin. The portals are to be used only by the Light-Born. Examine the huge library. Do not concern yourself much with the gate to the north, it can be opened (use lockpicks or Ondusi's Key scroll which can be found on the table) but the other gate (Gate to Seraphim Crypt) is locked (and requires a key). In the southern part of the library you should notice some stairs up that lead to Inodan, Portal Chamber. Enter the Chamber and you will find yourself in small room full of portals. Choose the one that leads to Erothin, Portal Chamber. Erothin *Fight your way to Erothin Palace Once you have entered the Portal Room in Erothin, Narathzul's voice will inform you that now your aim is to retrieve the Book of Predestination from his private chambers. The doors will be unlocked for you. On your way you will encounter a Fallen Spectral guarding the way towards some cavernous tunnels. After killing the Spectral you will find a Gate which leads to some stairs up. Having climbed up the second stairway you will be attacked by a group of three Giant Bats. On your way you will be go past a room with all alchemy tools: Journeyman Retort, Expert Mortar and Pestle, Expert Alembic, Journeyman Calcinator. Follow the tunnel that leads westwards and go up another staircase, guarded by a Shadow Form. Following the main tunnel you will be encountered by more Giant Bats. Behind them you will notice a''' Boarded Up Door'. Activate the door by pressing the spacebar (or whatever you have as 'use' command) (sometimes you will have to 'use' the door a few times to open them). Enter the door to '''Erothin, Capital '''and finally to ' Erothin, Palace. ' *Locate Arantheal's Chamber Inside the Palace check your' red marker''' for the locations that you have to enter. Find your way to Erothin, Capital '''(quite a long way up the palace) and enter the door there. The door to '''Erothin, Watchtower '''will be in front of you. Enter this place and again enter the door to '''Erothin, Capital. Finally you will find the door to ' Erothin, Arantheal's Chamber'. *Retrieve the Predestination of the Tel'lmaltath The book conveniently placed in plain sight, next to Arkt's Banishment. Take the Predestination and your quest will update with information that you are to return to Inodan. Be sure to leave some of your things in safe storage and repair your gear as the journey will take some time. Go back to the Portal Chamber following the same way that you came here. For additional help you can use the map (everything is marked by a red marker which will show you the way back to the Portals) and go through the portal to Inodan. Inodan *Narathzul's Plan Once in Inodan, enter Old Door to Inodan, The Great Library Hall. Narathzul will inform you that it is impossible to destroy the book of predestination by worldly means. However, he does have a plan concerning the destruction of the book. Deep beneath Inodan there is an immense structure, a Massive Sanctum, which is the oldest place connected to our world. By the Gods, it is called The Heart of the World. The Sanctum is not only literally the heart of the world, but it also is a place where our world has an edge, a border with something totally out of our world. The magic energy there is extremely strong. Whatever crosses the border and reaches the interior of the heart is flung to a place where neither time nor space exists. That is why it is an ideal place for the predestination to be tossed into. *Find the Entrance to the Great Shaft Narathzul will instruct you that you can reach the Heart by entering a tomb somewhere in this Library. Open the Gate '''to the west (in the northern part of the room). If you do not have lockpicks, there is a scroll on the table (in the central part) which can open the Gate. Once you have managed to open the locked Gate, approach another door and enter Inodan, Seraphim Crypt. You will be attacked by some Giant Bats. Walk down the wooden footbridge into a chamber. In this area you should also find a Seraphim Helmet and a Magic Symbol. Walk over to the chamber (on the footbridge) and face a Shadow Spirit and Fallen Seraphim Spirit. Follow the main corridor southwards (do not concern yourself with the ladder as it is quite difficult to climb). There you will notice some stairs up and a pair of '''Seraphim Boots (next to a skeleton). You should also noticed a cracked wall and some pickaxes and a shovel scattered nearby. Go inside this tunnel and walk down the stairs. On your way you will be attacked by another Fallen Seraphim Spirit. Explore the area and you should find another part of Seraphim Armour, Seraphim Robe (next to a skeleton). Follow the corridor westwards and more Fallen Seraphim Spectrals will try to hinder you. Here you should come across Seraphim Cuirass and Seraphim Greaves. Enter the [[The Heart of the World, the Shaft|'Door to Inodan, the Great Shaft'.]] *Activate the Lift to the Heart of the World After going inside the shaft you will be surrounded by a host of Giant Bats. Inside the main room (the one with the Lift) you should find an Aeterna Torch ,a bow and some arrows scattered on the the ground. Pick up the bow and arrows, you will need them to proceed in the quest '''(unless you do have your own ranged weapon). Go inside the '''Lift. Your quest will update with information that there is a lever '''in front of you somewhere in the distance. The lever activates the Lift. However, you cannot leave the lift, so you will have to find a way to activate from inside the Lift'. Assume a position in which you can see the lever clearly (you are standing in front of it, still inside the Lift). Equip your bow and some arrows and aim your bow at the lever. '''Make sure that it actually aims at the lever, not other parts of the mechanism. '''When an arrow strikes home, your quest log will update again, stating that you have successfully dealt with the task. Now you need to go down and throw the predestination into eternity. Heart of the World *Find the Entrance to Pressure Chamber to The Deep Sea While the Lift will be descending, Narathzul will speak to you about fate and destiny. After he has finished, you will arrive safely at the Heart of the World, The Shaft. In the spacious chamber you will come across some Ancient Diaries placed in plain sight. In the northern part of the chamber there is a table with the second part of the Diary. Turn right, and you will notice a Deep Diving Helm and opposite the helm there is a shaft to' Pressure Chamber to the Deep Sea'. Take the helmet and equip it as it will be necessary for you to breath underwater for some time. Enter the Pressure Chamber. *Find the Entrance to Pressure Chamber to the The Heart of the World Once you are underwater, move westwards and then to the north (check the slideshow for the detailed map of the trail). Be careful as on your way some stones will start falling down with a possibility of damaging you. You will be encountered by some hostile fish, namely Fin Biters. Finally, you should reach the shaft to' Pressure Chamber to the Heart of the World.' *Loot the Fallen Shadow God Once you have entered through the shaft to the Pressure Chamber, you will still be under water but a' Grate''' will block your way. Use it (by clicking spacebar on it) and it will open. Swim upwards and reach some stairs which will lead you up the building. On your way you will be attacked by two Light Sparks. Opposite the stairs you should notice a small carved room in which you can find a Health Potion, Shield Scroll (greater) and Ancient Diary III. Climb up the stairs located in the central part of the room and go over the bridge. In front of you there is a partly open Old Wooden Door. Go through the door and three Light Sparks will attack you. Examine the room to find another part of the Ancient Diary (IV). When you are on a bridge which leads nowhere, you will catch sight of two Light Sparks down the chamber. Jump to the room with the Sparks. Examine the room as here you should come across a dead body of a Fallen Shadow God and an Ancient Diary(V) lying next to the motionless body. Loot the Shadow God and you will activate one of three magic seals. Now you will be presented with a choice concerning the armour that you will obtain. The armour will possess one of either Mage's, Thief's or Warrior's qualities. *Face an Eliath Walk up the stairs and follow the main tunnel. While proceeding, Narathzul's voice will urge you to stop as the passage to the Heart of the Word is guarded by a Light-Born, an Eliath. Narathzul informs you that Eliath cannot be killed in this world as it will resurrect itself again. However, Narahtzul conceived a plan that if you do manage to wound the Eliath with the Soul Flayer, then its soul will be called into the Sword and there the Eliath will be vulnerable. Because you are needed to defeat the Eliath inside the Soul Flayer, you also have to be there, therefore after trapping the Eliath's soul you should let it kill you. As soon as Narathzul has explained his clever plan to trap the Eliath, you will be drawn into the fight with the Eliath. Equip '''the Soul Flayer and keep hitting the Incarnation of the Eliath with the Sword. Do not concern yourself with the fact that you do not drain its hitpoints. What counts is the number of hits required to trap the Eliath's soul. Struggle with the Eliath until you have 20/20 hits with the Sword. When you have done so, your quest will update with the information that you were able to trap the Eliath's soul. 'Now you can let Eliath kill you. ' Inside the Soul Flayer *Fill the Flask with Magic Water After dying, you will find yourself Within the Soul Flayer. Follow the main path to an isolated house and speak to Narathzul Arantheal sitting on a nearby bench. Speak to him (he will not initiate the dialogue) and he will inform you that it was necessary for you to die as Eliath's body cannot be killed. But its soul is here and therefore it can be successfully killed. You will encounter its soul in a physical form, although its still lifeless and Eliath will not attack you. This is due to the fact that the Eliath still lives in the real world. Narahtzul instructs you that you need to find a Soul Fountain, as the water from the fountain has a remarkable magical effect, it may free the souls that are bound by flesh. If it is poured on the body of the Eliath, its soul, its life energy will be within your reach. Follow Narathzul Arantheal as he leads you to the Fountain (his position is marked by the green marked on your map). At the Soul Fountain you will notice Zelara contemplating. Narathzul will mention that he did try to communicate with Zelara, but she does not respond. Narathzul will explain that he will give you a flask which you will need to fill with the magic water from the Fountain. Find a '''Soul Water Flask '''in your inventory (it looks different from other potions) and drop it into the water (shift+ LMB). Do make sure that the the flask is actually in the water, not somewhere nearby. You might need to push it into water by 'drag' command ('Z'). When the flask is filled with water your quest log will update with information that you have succeeded in completing the task (it might take a while until your quest log updates, so be patient as it should finally update). '''Pick up the flask after your quest log has updated. Once you have collected the Flask, speak to Narathzul Arantheal and give him the water. Now you need to seek the Eliath. *Trap Eliath's Soul Fragments Follow Narathzul Arantheal and open the Black Door to Obsidian Fortress, Vault of Soul Excoration. Narathzul will explain that the Soul Flayer is amazing, as here those who he killed do not stand a chance against him either. That is why he could not resist the urge to imprison god Erodan in one of the cells in the fortress. Follow Narathzul as he goes past god Erodan (do not speak to Narathzul yet! '''If you do it at this point you will be unable to move until Narahtzul releases Eliath's soul fragments and it will take a while). Narathzul will open the Gate''' to the right. When you catch sight of the incarnation of the Eliath flanked by two monuments, speak to Narathzul. Narathzul will start approaching the Eliath and your quest will update with the information that Narathzul will pour the Soul Water over the Eliath's body, which will free its soul. The Eliath's body will start to disintegrate and its soul fragments will be free. The soul fragments need to be trapped in a spell which Narathzul will teach you. Search your spell list for Soul Fragment Trap spell. Trap all of the Soul Lights. Be wary, as some of them might be outside the main chamber. When your counter reaches 15/15 souls trapped, the Eliath will die and Narathzul will inform you that its energy has been transferred into you so now you will be able to go back to the world of the living and the Eliath will never materialize again. Heart of the World You will find yourself in the exact place where you previously encountered the Eliath. Finally, you can walk on and up the stairs until you open the Old Wooden Door to World's Heart. ''' World's Heart Inside you will notice two Magic Lights and some potions nearby. The Lights will soon become hostile and attack you. It is recommended to pick up some potions as they might come in handy during the final battle. You will again hear Narathzul Arantheal's voice which will comment on the power being emanated from this place as finally you have managed to reach the very center of the world. Follow the main bridge and go inside the '''Lift. While descending the Book of Predestination will be thrown into the maelstrom. The Book of Predestination is destroyed. Notes *Inodanish Velvet Shoes can be found in Arantheal's Chamber. *You can choose only ONE type of armour when looting the Fallen Shadow God. *When Narathzul goes past a cell with Erodan do not speak to Narathzul yet! '''If you do it at this point you will be unable to move until Narahtzul releases the Eliath's soul fragments and it will take a while. Wait until Narathzul opens the Gate''' to the right . When you catch sight of the incarnation of the Eliath flanked by two monuments, speak to Narathzul. Tips *Make sure that you have the Deep Diving Helmet equipped once you are underwater. *You cannot use ranged spells or distance weapon underwater. Be prepared to deal with the creatures using only your melee attacks. Following Quest *At Fate's Edge Map Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests